Dealing with Finals
by Spectre-058
Summary: A follow up to Trick or Treating - Nora Style. Pyrrha has been getting more and more stressed as finals approach, so her team decides to help her relax, and Nora knows just the way to do it. Written in a universe where Beacon is a University, and all characters are 18


Finals at Beacon were stressful no matter who you were, but for Pyrrha Nikos, golden girl of Beacon, they were a complete nightmare. Pyrrha didn't really care about the title, or the acclaim, or any of it, but she knew that her team cared. They never said anything, but she knew they did. So she pushed herself, doing everything in her power to earn her golden girl status. That meant early mornings in the gym, usually before breakfast, and then late nights in the library after her training sessions with Jaune. It was hard, but she was keeping it together. Or at least she thought she was.

This morning had forced her to reconsider. Like usual she'd woken up before anybody else on the team and headed down to the gym to get in an hour of sparing practice with whoever else was around. Today it had been Yang. Unsurprisingly, the workout ended up being fairly intense. Their final bout lasted almost ten minutes, and by the time they'd finished both were drenched in sweat and panting heavily. She could've used the gym showers to clean up, but she'd had a little time before her first class, so she'd decided to use the shower in her team room instead. She was so focused on the idea of taking her time and pampering herself a bit before class that she hadn't even registered the sounds of running water until she pulled the shower door open to reveal a very surprised Ren and Nora. Even after everything they'd done together since halloween, Ren made a reflexive move to cover himself, Nora hadn't bothered. She'd pulled her mouth off him long enough to invite Pyrrha to join them, then went right back to what she'd been doing when the door opened. Pyrrha hadn't taken her up on the offer, instead, she'd let out a long, frustrated sigh, slammed the door, and stormed out of the room. The comotion had caught Jaune's attention and he'd tried to talk to her, but she'd brushed past him and out the door, barely stopping long enough to grab a towel to cover herself. She'd been looking forward to a nice, relaxing shower and instead she had to settle for a fast wash in the communal bathroom at the end of the hall.

Even now, hours later, she blushed when she thought about it. It wasn't catching her teammate's in the act, that ship had sailed months ago. Team JNPR had become so incestious recently that neither couple bothered hiding their sex lives from the other anymore. So, no, that wasn't it. It was that she'd blown up about it. Sure, maybe she hadn't yelled at her teammates, but they couldn't help but have noticed the way she stormed out. She'd tried to apologize when she got back, but the rest of the morning had been awkward and uncomfortable, and to make matters worse, she was pretty sure she'd offended Jaune. He'd texted her after lunch, telling her he wasn't feeling up to practice. Secretly, she'd been a little relieved, it meant she'd been able to get to the library earlier, but she couldn't shake the feeling he was mad at her. It had been with her all evening, and she'd barely been able to focus on any of her schoolwork. Finally, with a frustrated sigh, she shoved the book she was reading away from her. Names of famous hunters and hunteresses floated in front of her eyes and she was starting to go a little crazy. She needed sleep, but she also needed to study, her team was counting on her… Screw it. She gathered together all of her books and study materials, returning each to its appropriate spot. Tired or not, potentially overstressed or not, she was still Pyrrha Nikos. A glance at her watch as she put the last book away told it was after midnight. If she hurried, she might be able to get a full five hours of sleep before heading back to the gym.

Cognizant of how late it was, she slipped into her room carefully, taking pains to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake her team. She needn't have bothered. All three of her teammates were still wide awake, and it was clear they'd been waiting for her. What was less clear was why the room was lit by candles, or why her bed had been shoved out into the middle of the room. She quirked an eyebrow at Jaune as she eased the door closed. "What's all this?"

"Well," her boyfriend said, "You've been a little stressed recently, and um, well, you see.. It was Nora's idea actually. And after this morning… We, ah, though you could…"

Nora either took pity on their struggling leader, or got impatient. "The boys are gonna give you a massage!" She said, grinning. "I'm gonna watch."

"Oh," Pyrrha stammered, "that's kind but really not necessary. I'm fine."

"No, you aren't," Ren's voice was kind but firm. "You're working yourself to exhaustion."

"Maybe I'm a little tired," she admitted, "but you don't need to do all this."

"Yes, we kinda do." Jaune had slipped into what the rest of the team called his, leader voice, "We're a team, and we take care of each other, now, shut up, strip, and get on the bed."

She tried a few more protests, but her heart wasn't in it, and they could tell. In less than a minute she was naked, laying face down her bed. Ren and Jaune had also both stripped out of their shirts. Nora was somewhere, but she couldn't see her. They'd attached a headrest that let her lay flat, with her face resting in an open space. It was comfortable, but it also restricted her field of vision pretty heavily. Not that she minded. As soon the guys started working on her, any thoughts of school work and tests faded into obscurity. They coated her back with some kind of oil, then two pairs of strong hands went to work on her tried muscles with surprising skill.

They took their time, working in unison to find each knot and sore spot. It was blissful, and with each passing moment she could feel the tightness melting away. At first, all that replaced it was contentment, but as the minutes dragged on, and as the hands worked their way lower and lower, that contentment changed into something else. The feeling of fingers moving across her bare skin was intoxicating, almost as intoxicating as the relaxation those fingers brought. She hadn't realized just how stressed she'd been, or how tightly she'd been holding herself. Now, as her body began to relax, she started to moan. It wasn't intentional, but as each new knot was released, the moans grew louder, deeper, and lewder.

Clearly she wasn't the only one feeling something, because soon, some of the attention to detail faded in favor of attention to, other things. More than once the hands working her shoulders and back slid around further than was strictly necessary to run fingers along the side of her breasts, and for some reason, any time hands drew close to her ass, they seemed to take longer to finish their work than other parts of her body. Not that she minded. Pyrrha was no prude, and as her boyfriend and their lover released her body from pain, pleasure filled the vacancy. With that pleasure came desire.

Desire clearly shared by both of her messues. That much was apparent as soon as they rolled her over start working on her front. Both had bulges in their pants that the loose fitting Beacon sweatpants did absolutely nothing to hide. The sight of them cranked up the intensity on her own feelings, and as their hands once again returned to her body, she did a little rubbing of her own. Reaching out with both hands, she started to massage and stroke the boy's cocks through their pants. Jaune's reaction was the most satisfying, he groaned as her hand started to work, and he started to flinch away from her. She grabbed him through his pants before he could though, and using his erection like a handle, she hauled him back. He smiled sheepishly down at her.

"Sorry, this is just supposed to be all about you."

"Oh, trust me," she purred, "This is all me."

"Yeah, let the girl do what she wants." That was Nora, and Pyrrha craned her head back to get a look at the other woman. The movement also just happened to thrust her chest out, pressing her breast more firmly into Jaune's hand as he dragged his fingers over her front. That drew little sounds of pleasure from both of them, and a giggle from Nora. The diminutive redhead was sitting on her bed, clearly fully enjoying the show. Her shirt was gone, and she had one hand slipped under her bra to fondle herself. The other was busy between her legs, and just as the school sweats did nothing to hide the guys' boners, it did very little to conceal the steady movement of her fingers. That was the last straw. Her team had been so kind, so caring, and the massage had made her feel so damn good, that Pyrrha was more than ready to relax in a different way.

"Nora," She asked, voice dripping with a newly awakened hunger, "Why don't we make this a team activity?" She explained just what she was thinking, and as she expected, nobody had any protests. It took them a few moments to rearrange themselves, moments during which Pyrrha found she missed the hands on her body; but she endured, and soon that perseverance was rewarded. Per her instructions, Nora was stretched out on her back on the floor, Pyrrha couched over her face. Jaune and Ren had taken up flanking positions on either side, their erections free and bobbing eagerly in anticipation. An anticipation Pyrrha was more than willing accommodate. The only question was…

"Who first?" She purred, reaching out and wrapping fingers around both cocks. That was the signal Nora had been waiting for. Even as Pyrrha fooled around, playing up measuring the merrits of two cock's she was already well acquainted with, Nora darted her tongue out in a quick lick. One lick turned into two, turned into three, and soon the bubbly redhead was fully invested, mouth deep in Pyrrha's pussy. Pleasure washed over her, and Pyrrha decided to follow Nora's example. With a light tug she pulled Jaune towards her. Despite her little show, there had never really be any question who'd be first. Normally, Pyrrha liked to take her time with blowjobs, but like usual Nora's enthusiasm was infectious. So, instead of starting with kisses and teasing licks, she took Jaune's cock down as deep as she could in one go. He reacted with a startled yelp that quickly shifted into a deeply contented moan. She didn't forget about Ren though, and as she started bobbing her head on her boyfriend's cock, her other began a counter motion, rubbing and stroking along Ren's shaft.

Pyrrha gave Jaune a good ten seconds of head, slobbering hungrily along his length, getting him nice and messy, then pulled off of him with a cock, and pulled Ren into her mouth. He was longer than Jaune, though not as thick, and she wasn't able to get as far down on him as she had on Jaune, but he didn't seem to mind. He didn't moan or groan, his normally quiet attitude extending even to having his cock sucked, but that didn't bother her, Jaune more than made up for it. His moans were almost constant as she jerked him off with her other hand. After a handful of pumps though, she could feel his cock getting dry, and she knew it was time to switch again. And like that, she had a rhythm. A dozen or so aggressive, needy laps along one cock, jerking off the other sloppy cock until it started getting dry, and she had to switch. This was just what she'd needed. Being little miss perfect all the time was a lot of pressure, and she hadn't realized just how much she needed a release. Combat usually did it for her, but this was better. Fuck. This was so much better. She shoved forward, gagging on the cock in her mouth. Pyrrha Nikos, the undisputed star of Beacon academy, spit, slobbered and drooled all over her teammate's cocks, and loved every second of it.

In fact, she loved it so much, the orgasm came as a complete surprise. She'd been so focused on the cocks, so invested in divesting herself of her perfect girl image for a while, that she'd completely forgotten about Nora, letting the pleasure of being eaten out just blend and mix with the release of stress and responsibility. Nora hadn't forgotten about her though, and she was in the game to win it. As Pyrrha had gotten more and more invested in her aggressive blowjobs, Nora had matched her intensity. She'd slipped one hand up to play with her clit while she got her tongue as deep into Pyrrha's pussy as she could. She was still there when her efforts bore fruit, and she suddenly tasted the tartness as above her, Pyrrha suddenly jerked and shuddered, pulling off of Ren's cock to let out a protracted moan. Nora's her cheeks flushed in pride at the total lack of control in the sound. She let herself slump back, pulling far enough away from the dripping mess of Pyrrha's pussy to let her speak. "She's ready, boys."

In Pyrrha's original plan, that had been the signal for them to move this to the bed, but in one of those almost inexplicable moments of team think, the kind that RWBY was famous for, Ren and Jaune made an, adjustment, to that plan. Instead of pulling the girls to their feet, Ren slipped around behind Pyrrha and shoved her forward. She landed on top of Nora in an almost perfect 69 position, but that wasn't in the cards. Jaune had moved at the same time Ren had, and his cock was already out and waiting for her. Pyrrha barely had time to blink up at him before he pushed himself back into her mouth. She'd spent a lot of time since she'd started helping him train working on his confidence and decisiveness, and if it hadn't taken as much as she'd hope in his fighting skills, it had stuck in other regards. His fingers tangled themselves in her hair, and he leaned back, lining himself up, but not pushing himself any deeper. A moment later, the reason for his hesitation made itself clear, as she felt Ren's cock push against her dripping pussy.

At some signal she couldn't see they started. Jaune moved first, thrusting deep into her mouth. Even expecting it, the force pushed her back, directly onto to Ren's cock. He let her sink as far back as she was going to, then started his own thrust, shoving her forward and back onto Juane. It was a simple pattern, but effective, and within moments she was bouncing back and forth between them. They started slow, clearly wanting to give her time to get used to it, but Pyrrha wasn't having any of that. She was the pride of Beacon, she could handle anything they could dish out. So she threw herself into it, eagerly moving with each thrust, demanding that they move faster, that they match her pace, fucking herself with their cocks until they could catch up. Something had flipped in her brain, and she was going to milk tonight for every scrap of decadent pleasure she could squeeze out of it. They got the message, and were more than happy to accept her challenge. Soon all three of them were moving in synch, the two cock's hammering away her, and Pyrrha was loving it!

So was Nora. Trapped beneath Pyrrha, face being splashed was pussy juices every time Ren hilted himself, and clit under assault by Jaune's balls, she threw herself in with the same kind of reckless enthusiasm she did everything else. She shoved face right into the the chaotic mess, alternating between sucking on Ren's balls, running her tongue around Pyrrha's clit, and generally just making the whole thing wetter and sloppier. Not forgetting about Jaune, she rolled her hips to meet his slapping balls, limited in her range of motion but determined to be involved in everything.

"Nora." Ren groaned, even his normally taciturn demeanor slipping as she sent even more sensation flooded through him. In response she reached a finger up past Pyrrha's ass, tried to poke his nose, missed, and jabbed him on the chest, all of it accompanied by a muffled, "Bloop." Ren rolled his eyes. His warning though had been warranted. Under the additional pleasure of Nora's contributions, Pyrrha could feel another orgasm coming, and she embraced it. This was all about her relaxing after all. She wanted this, she wanted this release, craved it with all the pent up frustration of weeks of finals prep. Before tonight, she wouldn't have believed just how much she'd repressed her own feelings, but now, now she could feel them all roiling up inside, latching onto the burning heat coming from the cock in her pussy, the lips on clit, and the delightful taste of Jaune's dick. It was all so much. Too much. She came. Bucking on top of her teammate, pussy clenching down on another of member of her team, and cries muffled by her leader's cock in her throat, she came. And she dragged all of them down with her. Her greedy pussy squeezed a load from Ren, pulling a cry from him and flooding her with his cum. Jaune was able to pull out of her before he came, mostly, and he left a trail of cum leaking from her slack mouth, down her chin, and dripping into the puddle on Nora's clit. That set her off, and she shuddered under Pyrrha. It was a grand display of debauchery, the kind they hadn't shared since Halloween, and it was exactly the way to unwind. Concerns about finals, worry about the future, even her mostly self imposed need to live up to expectations flowed out of her, and left behind nothing but peace.

A few moments later, after everybody had chance to catch their breaths, Jaune was the first one to notice that something was up. "Um, guys." He said, his usual tentative nature starting to reassert itself, "I think she's asleep."

"Good." Giggled Nora. She reached up and pulled Ren's cock out of Pyrrha, releasing a bit of his cum to fall out on her face in the process. She didn't mind though. With a cum streaked smile she winked at her surprised boyfriend. "More for me."


End file.
